


Something About You

by onlyawhisper



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyawhisper/pseuds/onlyawhisper
Summary: Tenn can’t seem to understand what it is about Tsumugi that he loves even if it’s undeniably obvious.





	Something About You

How did that old saying go again?

Love comes to you in mysterious ways…

While he couldn’t exactly say the way it came to him was mysterious, it was definitely mysterious as to how he allowed it to happen.

No matter when it was though, the point was he was in love with her and there was no way out of it. Especially when he was in a room with her and the other guys. 

Although she didn’t seem particularly interested in them, she still remained polite. He hated that. Just tell them off or something, he would think to himself. But then again it’s better to remain on a persons good side in a business.

Still, if he was honest, it would piss him off so much just to watch one of the other guys attempt to flirt with her.

Specifically Gaku. 

The guy already pissed him off enough as it is, still he finds time to hit on her instead of focusing on his work.

She would always blush adorably when he made a move, it made him want to be the one to rile her up like that. But at the same time he felt that surge of jealousy run its course through his heart.

He wanted her. That much was obvious to him. 

The question was, why?

Why her? She was a manager for a rival group. Totally off limits, right?

…Right?

He heard a knock at the door of his dressing room.

“Kujou-san?” 

That voice. That annoyingly adorable voice that would make his heart beat a little faster when he heard it. 

“Come in.” 

The door opens to reveal a blonde haired girl dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt. 

Tsumugi Takanashi. 

What was it about her that he fell in love with? There had to be some reason that would make him want to defy his logic. He was sure his devotion to his fans was much stronger, but he was mistaken. 

She was of course a fan of his, she’d told him that before. Yet, for some reason she stood out against the others. 

She lowers her eyes shyly and studders out. 

“Y-your man-manger told me t-to inform you that y-your schedule is f-free for the r-rest of the day.” 

It was difficult to not think of one word. Cute. 

“Thank you for telling me.”

He smirked slightly as he sees her visibly exhale, as though she had been nervous. She stood there awkwardly with her eyes still trained firmly on the floor. 

“Is there something else?”

“G-Gaku-san said you w-were acting strange and asked m-me check on you.”

He raised a brow at that. Acting strange? Even if something was amiss he wouldn’t let it interfere with his work. Although, it was kind of difficult to focus when she had been watching their performance so intensely. 

“I’m fine if that’s what he wants to know.”

She kept quiet. Tsumugi looked towards the door then closed it gently. 

It was amusing how she shuffled around in front of him, he knew she was merely anxious to talk to him. It made him feel satisfied almost. She was likely trying to draw out her time with him, he decided to play along and patted the space on the couch next to him.

“Have a seat.”

She moved closer to him and took her seat where he had offered. He leaned against the arm of the couch and propped his head up, his knuckles placed delicately by his cheek. He almost thought he saw her blush when she looked down at her lap. 

Her lightly curled hair covered most of her face, but he could see her hands fidgeting in her lap. He let out a soft chuckle.

“Wh-What’s so funny?”

She turned her head to face him. Ah, he was right. He was tempted to lean closer, mess with her some more. He liked that flustered expression he often saw on her face.

“Do you always stutter when you talk to people?”

“No, not always. Iori-san and I have been working on it.”

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down again. It’s like she’s intentionally avoiding eye contact. 

“Does that mean I’m special?” He smirked.

“N-No! I-I mean yes. Wait, that’s– ah!” She covered her face with her hands. Call him sadistic, but oh god, that was absolutely delectable. He moved towards her. 

“Please continue.”

“K-Kujou-san y-you’re doing tha-that on purpose!”

“Doing what? I simply asked you a question.”

She removed her hands and finally looked him in the eyes. How many people could make her this flustered? He felt a course of jealousy run through him. 

“Also you can call me Tenn, this isn’t a business conversation.”

She called the members of Idolish7 and Gaku by their names, so why not him? At least since they’re not working.

“T-Tenn-san?”

He watched her pink cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. 

“Y-You’re dangerous Tenn-san…”

Dangerous? That’s an interesting way to describe him. It made him curious to her thoughts.

“How so?”

“You’re going to make my heart burst out of my chest.”

He watched her visibly shiver and bite her bottom lip. He felt the urge to kiss her.

“Hmm? Are you trying to seduce me?”

Her eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

He gripped the back of the couch for balance and leaned closer to her. Grinning wickedly as she fell back against the cushions, he spoke again.

“If you are, then it’s working.”

“B-b-but what about your fans?”

“My fans are my lovers, your just the one that I love.”

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft, he wanted to kiss them forever. He could feel how hot her face was. One of her hands gripped his arm with an attempt to push him away. 

“T-Tenn-san I-I–”

“Shh… no talking.”

He kissed her again and this time she made no attempt at pushing him away. Her body relaxed against his, he could tell she was giving in. Her hand fell from his arm and tangled in his shirt.

His heart slammed in his chest when her scent invaded his thoughts. She smelled sweet, like a fresh batch of sugar cookies. It suited her. It was almost addicting and how could he resist? 

He shifted above her into a more comfortable position. He used his forearm for support and pulled them completely on top of the couch. 

It was wonderful, how close she was. Especially when he could feel her own heart beating against him. 

He noticed her trying to kiss back. Sloppy, but cute. He’ll just have to teach her. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind a slow learner. He hoped she was a slow learner. It meant he could take his time teaching her.

He moved his lips over hers gently, letting her get used to the feeling. She attempted to copy the movement. Much better. He repeated the motions, and she continued to follow his example. 

This was too easy. He decided to increase to difficulty.

He licked along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She didn’t respond. Not surprising. He bit her lip causing her to gasp and open her mouth. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. 

He explored it. Stroking her tongue with his, encouraging her to respond.

She shyly flicked her tongue against his. He loved that shyness about her. Their tongues tangled together before they broke apart for air, both panting from the intensity.

His heart was beating a mile a minute, he just kissed her. He felt his face heat up. He wanted to do it again.

Her hand was still tangled in his shirt and was pushing back against his chest. He looked down at her. 

“T-Tenn-san… is wh-what you said tr-true?”

Her face was completely red. His first instinct was to caress her cheek. Her skin felt so soft against the palm of his hand.

“What do you think?”

She touched his hand with hers. “I want it to be true, please tell me it’s true.”

His pale cheeks dusted over with pink. He knew she just wanted to hear him say it. 

“You’re so needy. If it wasn’t already obvious, I love you.”

She smiled at him. “I love you too!” He felt her arms wrap around his waist and pull him against her. 

A small smile crept its way onto his face. “I know…”

Although it was mysterious, the reason he fell for her. It was even more mysterious how he somehow, afterwards, found himself back home on the couch watching a movie. 

The entire rest of his day was rather fuzzy, but he didn’t need to remember how she ended up asleep against his chest halfway through the program. In fact, he didn’t care. 

He took in the sight as her soft breathing began lulling him to sleep. Her features lit amateurishly with the light from the screen. She shifted slightly above him before grasping at his shirt. Undeniably adorable. He relished the moment a little longer as he began to dose off.


End file.
